Prior art techniques for providing steering control of projectiles and self-propelled missiles often employ nose mounted controllable fins, or side mounted thrust ports connected through adjustable control valves to self-contained sources of highly-pressurized gases. Conventionally, such sources are either common to the fuel source that propels the missile or, in the case of fired projectiles, are separately ignited by an auxiliary device and dedicated to the steering function. Examples of the common fuel source missile steering techniques are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,725 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,937. An example of a separate fuel source for lateral steering is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,334.